


your mouth was made to...

by aeneapsych



Series: Tumblr fic prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneapsych/pseuds/aeneapsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a crush on Stiles Stilinski, the most popular guy in school</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth was made to...

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fill prompt for Brittany - Skittles high school popular kid/nerd au

Scott was seriously regretting his decision to join the others. Honestly, people actually played spin-the-bottle in real life? Scott figured it only happened in movies and cheesy ABC Family TV shows. But here he was, sweaty and nervous in his overly-warm hoodie at Lydia Martin’s house, surrounded by the entirety of the popular crowd of Beacon Hills High School. Sitting across from him was Stiles Stilinski, the coolest guy in the history of ever, and unfortunately, Scott’s crush since freshman year. 

Wrapping his arms around his crossed legs in an effort to make himself small enough in the hopes that everyone would forget he was sitting there, Scott watched in sheer terror as Stiles crawled forward on his hands and knees towards the empty Bud Light bottle with the wrapper ripped half-off. Scott wanted to look away, he really did, but his eyes just wouldn’t listen to him as they focused in on the long, delicate fingers stretching out to give the glass bottle a spin. He swallowed hard as Stiles laughed loud and unapologetically, tossed his head back and he sat on his haunches waiting for the bottle to stop. 

There was this one time in history class where Scott’s pen had run out of ink right in the middle of his final exam. He usually always made sure to get out at least two pens for a test, in case of emergencies such as these, but Scott had been up all night fantasizing about Stiles after catching him coming out of the showers in the locker room earlier that day after gym, and he had gotten barely any sleep. He hadn’t been thinking straight when Mr. Yukimura handed out the tests, only continuing to make poor decisions when he had tried to reach into his bag to get another pen, only to get caught by the teacher and subsequently accused of trying to cheat. It was possibly the worst moment of Scott’s life, and he had felt sick with guilt the rest of the day, even though he had technically been completely innocent. 

The feeling in Scott’s stomach right now as he sat waiting for the bottle to land on whomever was going to get to kiss the most attractive guy Scott had ever seen, made that day in history class feel like a freakin’ trip to Disneyland. Scott was about two seconds away from just beginning to crawl slowly out of the circle and towards the front door when the bottle slowed, long neck pointed directly at Scott. 

The sound of thunder drowned out everything else, and it took Scott a few moments of staring blankly at the bottle to realize it wasn’t thunder, but the entire room laughing, loud and obnoxious. Scott’s face blazed with heat, and he fumbled around, tried to get up from the floor. His head was spinning in embarrassment when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Scott took a deep breath and looked up, found himself looking straight into Stiles’ eyes only a few inches in front of him. Stiles was on his hands and knees again, a small, sweet smile on his face. 

“Screw those assholes,” Stiles said over the continued laughter. “I think you’re cute.”

His lips were soft. Like, really, really, amazingly soft. Enough to make Scott momentarily consider taking up poetry writing, and he hated poetry. Contrasted with that, day-long stubble scratched lightly on Scott’s chin, his cheeks, and the opposite sensations sent a shiver down his arms and legs. Stiles pulled back, much to Scott’s dismay, sucking on his bottom lip for a second before he sat back on his heels and smiled. 

“Uh…” Scott said, which in his head translated to ‘That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, would you possibly like to marry me?’ He hoped Stiles was able to figure that out.

Stiles laughed, a kind sound compared to the rest of the room, who had now thankfully dispersed to ruin the lives of some other unfortunate nerds like Scott. 

“So,” Stiles began, biting his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows in question, “I’m pretty sure you liked that? Which is really awesome because, dude, I’ve had such a ridiculous crush on you, for like, ever, and I didn’t think I stood a chance with someone as smart and cool as you. So, yeah… You wanna go out with me next weekend?”

Heart pounding in his ears, Scott blurted out, “What about tomorrow?” He winced when he realized how desperate that made him sound. 

Stiles smiled, blotchy color appearing on his cheeks as he leaned in for another kiss. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://aeneapsych.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
